


О послушании

by jamie_lee



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	О послушании

Лоуренс остается совершенно невозмутимым, переступая порог номера, который снимает Адама. Его вежливое приветствие вызывает улыбки у двух потасканных уже разведенок, живущих по соседству, но Адам, стоящий в дверях, наблюдает за ним с тревогой. Лоуренс всегда предупреждает о визитах заранее, но встречи все равно проходят напряженно.  
Адам знает, кому обязан жизнью, и это вызывает у него тревогу. Он похож на пса, ожидающего удара ногой.  
Сегодня Адам отказался выполнять задание.  
По плотно сжатым губам Адама можно догадаться, что разговор он уже успел проиграть в голове не один раз, и все время выходил из него победителем. Он готов спорить и доказывать, сражаться за свое право жить вне зависимости от кого-либо еще.  
\- Возьми пальто, - коротко приказывает Лоуренс, расстегивая пуговицы. Ему необходимо на что-нибудь отвлечься, прежде чем вмазать Адама в стену. Не лучший дипломатический прием.  
(Стандартное общение - приветствие, обмен любезностями и расспросы о здоровье. Нога еще не отросла, спасибо большое. Плечо болит ближе к ночи, но это нормально. Спасибо, пожалуйста, до свидания).  
Есть много способом заставить человека быть зависимым от тебя, но у Лоуренса не так много времени, потому он выбирает наиболее эффективный и быстрый. Поставить на место.  
Адам чувствует перемену в его настроение - как-то получилось, что они едва ли не связаны, как в какой-то сопливой любовной мелодраме. Хотя в них обычно не приходится убивать кого-то, чтобы доказать свое право на жизнь. Адам просто чертовски живучий ублюдок, Лоуренс видал таких на сменах в реанимации. Отчего-то умирали всегда любящие отцы семейства или добропорядочные девицы, тогда как у тех, с кем бы вы, уж признайтесь, срать на одном поле не сели, оказывалось по девять жизней.  
Адам выжил, отчего-то решив, что теперь его жизнь принадлежит ему. Глупый поспешный вывод.  
\- Послушай, Лоуренс, - он начал прекрасным отрепетированным голосом, но сразу замолчал, стоило Ларри поднять руку.  
\- Подойди ко мне, - мягко приказал он, прекрасно зная, как пугает Адама такой тон.  
Ему ничего не приходится делать. Ему даже угрожать не надо: Адам послушно подходит ближе, хотя его бьет крупная дрожь. Словно он всегда подсознательно ожидал чего-то подобного, и вот - оно случилось.  
\- Слушай сюда, мальчишка, - Лоуренс цепко хватает его за локоть, притягивая ближе. - Я не собираюсь с тобой возиться. Хочешь сдохнуть?  
Ему не нужен ответ - все и так ясно. Адам больше всего боится умереть, а как жить дальше - не знает. Ждет, пока кто-нибудь возьмет его за руку и укажет нужное направление, придерживаясь, однако, собственных понятий хорошего и плохого. Глаза Адама расширяются, но он даже не пытается вырвать руку. Зачарован.  
Если бы Лоуренсу пришло в голову писать диссертацию по психологии, он бы взял тему идеальной жертвы, приведя в пример Адама. Было в нем что-то такое, что заставляло желать причинить ему какую-нибудь боль. Насилие тебе к лицу, парень.  
Может, дело было в том, что он изначально вел себя, как жертва. Защищался, нападая, и от этого не было абсолютно никакого воздействия, а после терялся. Вероятно, дело было именно в этом.  
Адам не пытается вырваться, оказавшись вжатым лицом в стену. Он напряжен, он готов сопротивляться, но ничего этого он не делает: ждет. Жертва всегда подсознательно ждет нападения, такие вот дела.  
Адам сдавленно охает под его весом, передергивает плечами, проверяя, сможет ли вырваться. Не сможет.  
\- Теперь слушай меня, - Лоуренс говорит низко, угрожающе, склонившись над самым ухом Адама. Так, что того пробивает более мелкая дрожь, уже не от страха, от предчувствия, скорее. - Ты не будешь двигаться или говорить, пока я тебе не разрешу, понял? Говори.  
\- Лоуренс, - в голосе Адама нет даже бравады, только прорезаются панические нотки. Лоуренсу не слишком нравится такой Адам, но сейчас это именно то, что нужно. Что доктор прописал. Он сдавливает плечо Адама как раз в том месте, где мышцы разворотила пуля, а после поглотило нагноение, нажимает с такой силой, чтобы тот взвыл.  
\- Я разрешил тебе сказать, понял ли ты меня. Говори.  
\- Да, - ответ его больше похож на стон боли. - Да.  
Лоуренс успокаивающе гладит Адама большим пальцем по щеке, поощряя правильное поведение. Ему не хочется причинять Адаму боль, на самом деле.  
\- Расстегни штаны, - Лоуренс слышит, чувствует, как из груди Адама вырывается всхлип, плечи его опускаются. Адам неловко гремит пряжкой ремня, замирая от слишком громкого звука, и задерживает дыхание, когда Лоуренс стаскивает с него джинсы, обнажая бледную задницу. Адаму придется немного потерпеть, пока он достает из кармана мазь. Резкий пошлый запах банана вызывает еще один низкий вой испуга, который сразу же прерывается. Адам закусывает губу, и мышцы на его руках напрягаются так, словно он готов бежать. Так оно и есть.  
Это одна из стандартных процедуров, которые умеют делать даже ординаторы. Адам сжимается вокруг него, давится невысказанным протестом и только едва заметно мотает головой из стороны в сторону, словно убеждая себя, что этого не происходит.  
Он горячий и тесный. Адам снаружи - настороженный и словно пустой, что-то ненастоящее, словно и не человек вовсе. Лоуренс движет двумя пальцами - больше, пожалуй, и не надо - взад-вперед, давая ему время привыкнуть к инородному предмету. Все хорошо, гладит он Адама по щеке другой рукой, и тот пытается увернуться.  
Адам дрожит, когда Лоуренс раздвигает пальцы, но не пытается уйти от прикосновения. В этом нет ничего отвратительного, банальная процедура, которую он применяет для наказания. Больше унижения, чем боли. Больше непонимания от того, как от подобного можно возбуждаться.  
Когда бедра Адама непроизвольно подаются назад, тот замирает на месте, не в силах поверить в то, что собственное тело его предает. Лоуренс мог бы с точностью сказать. какие именно ощущения и отчего Адам сейчас испытывает, но внимание его заострилось на худых лопатках. Необходимо проверять, чтобы он хорошо ел, рассеяно отмечает он про себя, увеличивая темп. Фактически, он долбит его пальцами точно так же, как трахал бы его членом, если бы они занимались сексом, и Адам это точно понимает. Он ощущает мгновенную перемену в настроении Лоуренса так же ясно, как улавливал еще десяток минут его раздражение. Его щека - та, что находится в поле видимости Лоуренса - горит ярким румянцем, а полуоткрытый рот выпускает череду коротких выдохов. Лоуренс сжимает его бедро с такой силой, что на бледной коже проступают красные пятна, уже через пару часов грозящие стать синяками. Адам закрывает глаза и прикусывает губу, но странные мяукающие звуки вырываются против его воли.  
В какой-то момент что-то словно ломается в нем, что-то важное, и Адам едва обмякает, раскрывает ноги еще шире, подставляясь ему. Он словно признает свою принадлежность Лоуренсу.  
\- Адам, - Ларри нагибается к нему, легонько дует на мокрую шею, и Адам буквально скулит сквозь сжатые зубы. - Я хочу. Чтобы ты. Запомнил, - с каждым словом он толкает пальцы еще сильнее, грубее, и рот Адама приоткрывается, искусанные опухшие губы блестят от слюны. - Ты мой. С потрохами.  
На его плече - мокрая от пота макушка Адама, и он кончает, кончает от пальцев в своей заднице. Лоуренс думает, что указать на это - хороший способ поставить Адам на место, но молчит. Он просто стоит рядом, пока тот пытается отдышаться, и не отступает, когда Адам, повернувшись, берет его лицо в руки и целует. Это и не поцелуй даже - обессиленное касание губ, признание себя побежденным.  
\- Я буду делать то, что мне скажешь ты.  
Лоуренс какое-то время молчит, разглядывая его, и думает над тем, что лучше сказать, чтобы закрепить успех. Из Адама сейчас можно веревки вить, он не будет сопротивляться, лишь согласно кивнет. Вложи в его руку нож - и он ударит, пусть и не будет хотеть этого.  
\- Мне нужно проверить твое плечо, - наконец решает Лоуренс, все еще глядя в темные глаза Адама. - После того, как ты отмоешься.  
Может быть, дело в том, что они действительно связаны между собой.


End file.
